Opening up
by AleciaB
Summary: This is situated on the beach at night. Beckett and Castle are alone, sitting on the beach in the dark. They enter into a verbal exploration of their feelings, emotions and senses as they cannot see each other's faces. Perhaps adult themes, but suitable for teenagers onwards. No spoilers and way before always.


_**This is a little project I did, to focus on writing dialogue. As Castle and Beckett have a tendency to communicate via their facial expressions, I decided to have them in a position where they cannot see each other's faces, and their senses are limited to physical and verbal. I took away their overall vision to a certain degree as well just to add to the fun of it. Its just fiction, explores emotions, senses etc. I hope you enjoy it. By they way, its before they hit the sack, it kind of entwines with my story about the boots but was earlier in time. It's starts off descriptive and then focusses on the dialogue objective.**_

_**Its set at the beach house, Kate is recovering from injuries sustained at work and Castle took her to his house to rest up. Its spring …. And the rest is what my imagination dished out with a pencil and notebook.**_

_**Disclaimer copyright … just playing with creativity and what I have experienced myself, have not rights over their characters, …. Hope you can sit back, enjoy and I hope it provokes feelings within yourself. **_

"Come with me." Castle urged gently tugging at Kate's arm. He carried a towel, a blanket and a wine bag with one arm and stepped backward down the hallway toward the beach end of the house leading Kate who hadn't ventured down there as yet. He smiled to her, thinking she looked incredibly cute in her singlet and shorts, with an unzipped grey hoodie of his hanging incredibly oversized from her finer very feminine frame. But was doing its job of keeping he warm on a coolish spring evening.

"Where you taking me?" She asked cautiously but softly toned, her eyes glancing about the hallway she hadn't seen as yet in the time they had been staying at the house. They passed a laundry and small bathroom, both of which were very tidy. For someone so boyish, she thought Castle was incredibly houseproud. He lived in his homes but he also kept them well maintained.

"Trust me." He replied, his smile never fading. "Follow me." He played with her fingers but kept her coming towards him.

"You could lead me astray." She replied lightly smiling to his eyes, always resisting him to make him try that little bit harder for her.

"Oh, I hope so." He grinned boyishly and continued to lure her to follow him always feeling she was on the edge of reluctance with him, but she followed him to a set of French doors in a large curtained room. Kate thought it was a nice room with off white coastal designed furniture but tomorrow she would see it during the day as a beautiful spacious sunroom. Castle opened the door and led her out to a balcony. She could hear the waves lapping the shoreline and smelt the fresh sea air, felt the coolness of it on her naked legs. Her bare feet felt the dampness of the evening on the decking as well as sand sprinkled lightly over it. Castle descended the steps two at a time, holding her at the top. "Hop on my back." He told her and instantly she reached around his neck and lifted herself to straddle his hips carried by his arms about her thighs.

"Where are you taking me?" She asked grabbing the red and black blanket from him before it fell to the ground and hung it over both their shoulders. The further they walked from the house the darker it was becoming.

"Somewhere special." He continued down a pathway over the grass and onto the sand where he let her legs go back to the ground. Her feet felt the soft sand. The moon provided enough light to easily see without the aid of a torch now their eyes had become accustomed to the conditions.

"Its dark." She commented. No street lights, car lights, just darkness and, she noticed, the almost full moon overhead.

"Soften your eyes and don't try to focus and you will see more." Castle replied.

Kate's eyes were already adjusting to the available light, shadows were starting to form shrubs and fencing. They spread the towel on the sand, then Rick sat at the top end of the blanket facing the sea. He took Kate's hand and guided her to sit in front of him between his legs. She wriggled in closer to him for warmth and he wrapped the blanket about his shoulders, drawubg Kate into his arms so she was entirely within the blanket and warm. It was a mild evening and the moon shone over the ocean sparking on the water. There were millions of stars. Kate gazed about as much as her eyes would allow realising she'd never experienced being on a beach at night. She breathed deeply smelling the seaweed, the salt, the sand, Castle's aftershave and his scent, finally releasing a contented sigh.

To Castle, she seemed to understand why he had brought her outside. He could feel her relaxing in his arms.

"This is perfect." She murmured.

"Isn't it." Castle leaned forward his head resting on her left shoulder. "I thought you would like it."

"Love it." She replied and leaned against his chest. His arms tightened about her a little.

"You warm?" He asked.

"Yes, thanks." She leaned her head against his a moment. "Thank you for showing me this."

"You're welcome." He kissed her bare shoulder then lifted the hoodie back up her to keep her warm. "Enjoy it, Honey."

They remained silent for a long time, Kate staring out over the ocean falling into a deep train of thought, from one thing to another. Her mind pondered over what might be happening back in New York, but she also didn't really care to know, she wondered how her Dad was, that she hadn't spoken to him for some time. She stared at the water, the small ripples lapping the shore and decided to cease thinking and start listening and feeling the things that were occurring about her and within her. She closed her eyes and just let her senses take over.

Castle stayed quiet thinking mostly about how great it was that he had this beautiful, mysterious woman wrapped within his body. She was content, warm and secure in his arms. It made him happy to not see her afraid to commit even a little to him. Her silence didn't phase him but relaxed him and her stillness comforted him, that she was willing to stay there so close to him. And best of all, her hands found his and held them, causing his heart to pound. He simply wished he had remembered to bring out a few beers they could have enjoyed. It was too late to go back and collect a few, as he felt it would ruin the mood he was sensing between them.

"Castle?" She finally broke the silence. Her head laid back against his shoulder.

"Mmmm?" He thought about their moment in the bath that morning, reminded by the same tone of voice when she said his name. It usually followed with an in depth query.

"Will you do this with me again?" She asked with her bedroom voice.

Castle chuckled surprised by her humour as she had asked exactly the same question when they had share a bath. "In a heartbeat." He replied as he had to her in the bathtub.

Kate smirked acknowledging his understanding. "I hope so." She stared up at the sky scanning the stars. Without street lights the stars were bright even if the moon was dulling them a little. "Its so peaceful. No taxis, horns, city sounds." She quietly said.

"Smell the ocean?" He inquired.

"The ocean, the sand, salt, seaweed." She paused. "You." She whispered.

"What else?" He asked. "What do you feel?"

"I feel your warmth, your heart beating, your breath on my neck." She giggled as he playfully bit her neck with a growl. They remained silent for almost a minute then she whispered. "I just feel you and how you make me feel inside."

He released a moan, his face pushing gently against her head, in her hair that always smelt so appealing and arousing. "Tell me what you feel inside." He urged his voice low and quiet.

"I can't." She whispered, feeling a fear inside that if she told him she would lose it.

"Why do you feel what you feel?" He asked instead feeling her hands find his again.

"Because I like you close to me." She squeezed his fingers a second.

"Why?"

He heard and felt her face smile, he head tilting to where his rested against hers. "My heart races."

"And?"

"I feel my temperature rise, my blood flow faster."

"And?"

She bit her lip, ran her hand up his left forearm, hesitant to share too much with him. "Heat pools in my belly." She admitted.

"Mmm.. interesting." He declared. "And?" He encouraged.

"Butterflies, lots of butterflies flutter against my chest." She giggled biting her bottom lip.

"What else?"

"I can't say." She breathed deeply soaking in the scent of Richard. She wasn't ready to tell him that he long for him to make love to her, to be inside her, that she ached for him to take her. She turned her eyes to wards the side of his neck looking over his profile, his nose, the scars on this forehead. "Tell me what you feel." She requested.

"Maleness." He responded.

"Why?" She almost scoffed, amused by his typical response.

"I'm protecting you, caring for you."

"What else?" She asked, almost rolling her eyes.

"My heart is fluttery. My lungs are full of your scent." He murmured and took a deep slow breath of air just near her ear knowing it would make her spine tingle. He felt her body slightly shudder right on queue. He breathed out and whispered. "My loins ache for you, my brain longs to touch you, be with you, be inside you, protect you, exist with you." He held her tighter, letting his chin rest upon her shoulder.

Kate took several shaky breaths of air her mind foolishly wondering off to imagine him kissing her passionately, taking his hand through her hair, being inside her. She caught her shallowed breathing. "What else?" She asked softly, interested to see where he went.

"Fear. I have fear."

"Why?"

"That this will end, that I will lose you again." He simply stated.

"Me too." She replied. "I feel regret."

"Why?"

"That I wasn't brave enough to admit my feelings for you when I was strong."

"Do you feel strong now?" He asked.

"I feel safe, protected, but I feel weak. I need you to be strong for me right now. For me to feel confident."

"I am." He comforted. "I'm always here for you."

They fell silent both listening to a couple down the beach laughing like crazy.

"Castle?" She started.

"Yes." He smiled waiting for her next big question.

"One day." She began. "We're going to be sitting on this beach alone." She paused and swallowed wondering whether she was able to finish saying what her imagination was showing her quite vividly.

"And?" He encouraged sensing her hesitation.

"We're alone, we're happy here and your child is growing within me." She stopped and lifted her hand to wipe her eyes. "I can see it very clearly." She barely whispered.

Richard didn't move a muscle but this mind reeled over what she had just told him. His heart pounded in his ears, his breathing shallowed, his body froze as he processed what she had said.

"Castle?" She shook him and he totally sat up as she looked around to his face. "Castle?" There was worry in her voice.

"Kate." He let her go as she physically turned about to face him, kneeling up but slouched so her eyes were level with him. She grinned and giggled.

"Did you hear me?" She held his shirt at his collar with her left hand and gave it a tug wanting his attention.

"Yes." He swallowed. "Clearly." He focussed on her eyes and swallowed, his mouth dry.

"And…?"

"Who are you and what have you done to Beckett?" He asked.

She squawked and hit his right shoulder. A squeal of surprise followed as he pulled her his mouth keenly kissing her. She pushed her weight against him until he gave up holding her. Kate pulled away. "Did you hear me?"

"Yes. You like to shock me don't you."

Kate giggled. "Yes. I will continue to do that for some time. Kiss me Castle."

"Come here then." He ordered and brought her back to his mouth. He broke apart seconds later. "If you want Castle babies Beckett then we will need to start practising." He suggested and laid down on the blanket taking her body with him.

The pair ended up laying down the length of the beach towel. Richard had spread the blanket over them ensuring Kate was kept warm. They faced each other for a long while silent and staring. He stroked her face, she kissed his lips, not able to stay away for long.

She kept coming back to him sometimes with timid kisses and other time with passionate hungry urges. Her fingers felt his face his throat. She made the most provocative noises he'd ever heard from a woman and the way her fingers felt on his body, like electricity buzzing through his core. Castle found he was falling for Kate more and more every day. She parted from him briefly heavily breathing. He saw how swollen her lips were from his whiskers, from their kissing.

"It's getting late." He said.

"Who cares? We don't have to get up early." She replied. "Its nice out here."

"You're not scared?"

She shook her head. "I'm with you." She kissed him again feeling his hand run down her ribs and over her hips to her thighs.

"You're warm." He said and she responded with a moan, urging him to his back as she rose above him smothering his face in kisses.

"God Kate, I've gotta stop." He panted, feeling like he was going to explode he was so close to coming. Kate completely stilled but smiled to his eyes understanding his dilemma.

"I'm sorry." She said and laid back down alongside him to give him time to regain control himself.

"Don't be sorry about that." He laughed. "I was just getting too close." He rolled to his side and Kate moved up against his chest her arm over his ribs. He held her head to him feeling her relax. It was almost 11.30 pm and all was quiet about them except for the sounds of the sea. Castle thought about nothing, trying to ease the ache in his groin. He was more than ready for her but he had to wait for her to be on the same page. She was becoming sleepy in his arms so he pried himself loose and sat up. It was time to return to the house. "Come on Beckett. We need to go inside." Castle stood up then took her hand to pull her up to her feet.

"But it's nice out here."

"We can do it again another day. I promise." He smiled and wrapped the blanket around her body "Keep you warm." He whispered and grabbed the towel shaking the sand out of it. "Can you walk back?" He asked.

"I'm sure I can." She took his hand and followed him slowly back up to the house. Once inside he locked the doors and pulled the curtains closed. They returned to the kitchen. Kate sat on a bar stool thinking how bright the kitchen lights were on her eyes. Stark contrast of lights. Castle turned on the kettle as he was planning on feeding her a bit and providing her with a hot comfort drink to make her very groggy for sleep. He prepared two cups and waiting for the water to boil, leaning on the kitchen bench.

"It's been a good day." He commented.

"It's been better than that." Kate replied. "Lets do it again sometime."

"How about tomorrow? Lets do it again tomorrow." He replied and smiled contentedly to her beautiful eyes.

"Until tomorrow." She replied her eyes shining.

**Ok. Thoughts? **


End file.
